


无聊爱情故事

by Phi_lia



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder Woo Jiho | Zico, M/M, Mention of Casual Sex, mention of cheating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 一个关于患病禹智皓的无聊爱情故事
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Woo Jiho | Zico, Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico, Song Minho |Mino/Others, Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	无聊爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 起初是我想写bpd小雨，然后cp就随便找了个最合适的，算是拉瓜吧（（  
> bpd这个心理疾病最好在看之前搜来了解一下，不然会对禹智皓全文的心理状态和行为都感到疑惑  
> 当然其实我也没有多了解，只是尽量地揣测并模仿了一下  
> 整体的走向是宋all和all禹  
> 时间线时有时无的，已经尽量圆上了，有bug的话那就是我随便编的或者记错了（……）  
> tag看着挺刺激的实际上写得真的很无聊……

宋旻浩和禹智皓之间的爱情来得突然却又合理，他们本就是朋友，又几乎做了要日夜相处的队友，一起度过了那些艰难困苦的日子，产生感情是再自然不过的事。身边的朋友知道后，都纷纷表示祝贺。知道的人都说，他们天生一对，不论从哪方面看，都配得上对方，又有相似的爱好，似乎生来就该与对方相爱。  
  
事情发生在show me the money4的拍摄期间，这倒也顺理成章，毕竟那是他们自练习生之后最长的、能与对方待在一起的一段时间。其实从得知宋旻浩要参赛那一刻，禹智皓的心绪就被扰乱了。他不停、不停地去回想2012年，宋旻浩在舞台上以抒情歌手身份出道时的场景。他记得很清楚，他流下了在荧幕前的第一滴眼泪，那一刻，他是切实地为好友的戏剧性命运而感到悲伤的。他也记得，当时自己的情绪是如何奔放，如何控制不住地从自己的身体里满溢了出来。那好像不是他情绪失控的第一次了，但他不在乎，那一刻他只想着宋旻浩，只想着为什么会这样，为什么会到今天，然后思绪持续下滑、跌落。  
  
仿佛坠入了无尽的深井里。  
  
直至对方察觉到他的异常，走过来给了他一个拥抱，稍微用了点力，恰好此时拍摄的镁光灯的余光又闪到了他，他才清醒过来。看着四周的环境，熟悉又陌生。  
  
他迷茫了。只能用衣袖擦了擦自己的眼泪。  
  
禹智皓向来对自己的要求几近严苛，他自己也清楚地认识到，那几乎是出道以来自己在大众面前的唯一一次失态。  
  
他真的太在乎旻浩了，他不知道自己这次还能不能保护好他。  
  
但日子总是要过的，不知不觉拍摄的那天就到了。初次拍摄的体验并不好，虽然嘻哈文化在韩国并未完全盛行，但为了出名赚钱，总是会有一些不知所谓的人前来尝试。为了名声，他不得不一一应付着，尽管听了开头的五秒已知道不行，他还是尽量把时间延长到半分钟。即使有人在试唱时当众脱下了自己的裤子，他也不得不跟着附和，强颜欢笑。他知道网民对偶像的成见有多大，对偶像的态度有多严苛，即使是一点点细节，也会被他们放大，拿过来反复咀嚼、吞咬。他不得不在每一个细节上谨小慎微，这也是另一件发生在2012年的事教会他的。  
  
然后他就看到了他的旻浩，一如从前，却又好像变化了很多，眼神变得坚毅了，神情他有点捉摸不透了。其实，除了去年和他同时出现在YG的出道生存赛节目里的那次，他们已经很久很久没在现实中碰过面了，只在kkt和推特上保持着联系。一开始他感到失望，转念一想毕竟大家都忙，才终于释怀。于是，这种熟悉又陌生的感觉又重新在他的体内蔓延了，他又开始不知所措。  
  
其实不应该紧张的，要试唱的不是他，YG方面也早就和节目组打过招呼了，只要不出太大的差错，都会给宋旻浩项链。他要做的只不过是乖乖地站在那里，作出一副聆听的姿态，然后在结束时恰到好处地微笑、鼓掌，送上自己手中的项链罢了。  
  
为什么又在紧张？  
  
他觉得，他真的太爱宋旻浩了。  
  
与形象不同，禹智皓实际上远没有他表现得出来的那么洒脱。暗恋自己最心爱的弟弟多年，却从未踏出过告白的那一步。但他实在是不知道要如何去表达这种类似于龌龊的思想。明明只是朋友的关系，自己又为何生出了这种想法？  
  
他自己也弄不明白了，明明在成长的过程中，从未感觉到自己有同性恋的倾向。  
  
但神奇的是，当天晚上他们就上床了。  
  
谁也没有搞清楚一切是怎么开始的，好像最初只是一个普通的庆功宴，开在ktv里。借着朦胧的酒气，禹智皓在宋旻浩的耳旁，轻轻地说，我爱你。声音细细软软的，却很真诚。可能是因为酒精的作用，或许也只是一时起兴。闻言，宋旻浩就把禹智皓从自己身上掰了下来，看着他的脸，俯身吻了过去。  
  
都是偶像的身份，他们不能开房，还是得亏了不知道谁给他们叫的代驾。直到双双坠入禹智皓房里的大床上，两人才开始浓情蜜意起来。  
  
被进入的时候禹智皓忍不住皱紧了眉头，花了死力想把几乎要溢出口中的呻吟重又咽下。他实在、实在是不太敢面对自己真的被一个男人操了的事实，何况这个人还是自己最心爱的弟弟。  
  
不过说实话，整个过程并没有他想象中的那么疼。可能是宋旻浩给他做的润滑做得太好了，他甚至随身携带了润滑油。耽溺于肉欲中，禹智皓没有多余的精力去思考为什么宋旻浩会随身带润滑油这件事，他只是随着对方的节奏，逐步进入高潮，早已忘了理智为何物。  
在迷迷糊糊中，他隐约听到宋旻浩说了好几句爱你，那声音虚缥缈、若有若无，是真的吗，他不敢想，更不敢问。  
  
然后一切都变得顺理成章了起来，远超禹智皓本身的预料。他们很自然地确定了关系，宋旻浩似乎对同性恋这件事并不如何在乎，相较之下禹智皓之前的拘谨倒变得滑稽可笑了起来。因着还在拍摄节目的关系，他们有了光明正大的每天都能黏在一起的理由。同行只当他们是多年好友难得有机会聚首，并未曾想象到别的地方去。  
  
也因为是偶像的关系，尽管已经有了bobby在前一季的铺垫，恶评还是如潮水一般向他们扑来。偶尔上网浏览到一些恶毒言论，那时他们就是彼此最好的支撑。宋旻浩说，哥，不要害怕，我们就做我们想做的吧。说这句话时，他们在禹智皓的工作室里于一起讨论着半决赛的beat和歌词。禹智皓低着头，看着自己的手背一言不发。宋旻浩看着他的样子，眼神中有着些许闪烁不定。可能是冲动，也可能是预谋已久，他掰过禹智皓的下颚，直接亲了过去。刚刚抽过烟的人口中还带着浓重的烟味，让禹智皓不禁皱紧了眉头，下意识地挣扎，想抽身而去，却又被牢牢固定住了，动弹不得。宋旻浩的另一只手牢牢地抓住了他的手，那么用力，他甚至能感觉到指甲划破手心的嫩肉时所散发出来的血腥味。那个吻长久到仿佛过了一个世纪，却又短暂到仿佛只占据了人生中的寥寥数秒。分开时，宋旻浩直视着禹智皓的眼睛，不知为何显得如此坚毅和果敢，他说，不要怕，不要怕，就这么做吧。  
  
于是有了okey dokey。然后决赛结束了，宋旻浩拿了亚军，双方都松了一口气。表面上这不是最好的结果了，但实际上这就是。如果拿了冠军，荣誉加身固然好，恐怕他们也会被辱骂到一段时间内都不敢上街。禹智皓看着宋旻浩，对方神情微妙，并不带有喜悦，更多的只是一种终于得到了解脱的放松、以及遗憾，不能彻底证明自己的遗憾。那天他们尽情地上床做了爱。宋旻浩用力得好像真的不会再有明天一样。禹智皓有那么几个瞬间想停下来说很疼，但看着对方的神情又默默地把嘴闭上了。不知道在什么时候，自己心爱的弟弟也变得偏执却又脆弱起来。他知道他在发泄，他不打扰他了，只是偶尔忍不住时，会发出几句几乎要哑在喉咙里的不甚清晰的呜呜声。宋旻浩说，你真的是猫吗，怎么连叫床声都像猫。他只是笑笑，不说话。  
  
接下来的日子重新又变得较为和平安宁了起来。恶评的数量较之之前大为减少了，他们的人气也日益增长。每天，他们互相打电话，发信息，似乎要把对方的前世今生都挖出来一般掏心掏肺地聊天。讲日常时总把每一个细节都向对方描述，虽然实际上并没有什么特别的。尽管工作繁忙不能常常聚到一起，但通过这种日常生活的分享，禹智皓觉得，他们是生活在一起的。  
  
像拍摄show me the money时一样。  
  
偶尔也有偷溜到对方公司去看望的时候，大多是为了制造惊喜。禹智皓其实本来就对YG的艺人比较熟悉，而七季实际上也没几个人，对双方来说，倒是难得的没有什么障碍。  
  
直到有一次禹智皓遇到了权志龙。  
  
其实真的没什么可惊讶的，两人在各种工作场合多多少少都打过点照面，只是对对方都不熟。这次遇见了也只是礼貌性地进行了一些前后辈的寒暄问候。权志龙提出想互相加个kkt，交换一下电话号码时禹智皓也没有多想，最近自己真的很红，这种情况多了去了。  
  
但毕竟这种探望还是少数的，宋旻浩出入七季就算了，毕竟公司内并没有女团，连女性工作人员都很少，即使被媒体发现了也传不出什么丑闻。但是禹智皓不行，YG里年轻漂亮的女偶像如此之多，不论从哪方面看他都应该谨言慎行，能不去就不去。再加之，YG的运营部似乎有点急功近利，竟把WINNER之后的行程大多数设定成了去日本巡演。于是，在现实中，俩人的交集越来越少，甚至到了三四个月也见不了一面的程度。他们越来越依赖于网上的交流。  
  
一天，禹智皓惯例给宋旻浩发了日常询问，过了一个小时，没有得到回复。  
  
他不甚在意，旻浩忙起来经常就会好几个小时看不了手机，他也如此。尽管在这个时间段有点不太正常，毕竟经过一段时间的磨合，双方都对彼此的作息有个大概的了解了，但应该只是没有看到而已。  
  
于是他直接拨了对方的电话，这次倒是接得很快。迎面而来的，是宋旻浩透着浓浓疲惫的、带着厚重鼻音的声音。  
  
“怎么不回信息？”禹智皓问。  
  
“最近几天连赶几场巡演，太累了刚刚睡着了。”宋旻浩解释，他在说话时，扔带着朦胧的睡意。  
  
顿了顿，他又接着说：“之后一段时间的工作强度大概都会像这几天一样了，哥你也不用一直找我，我闲下来时会找你的。”  
  
说完，他直接把电话挂断了。  
  
禹智皓看着在黑暗中显得格外刺眼的手机屏幕，沉默不语。  
  
这种不阴不阳的状态持续了一个月。期间，禹智皓每天都给宋旻浩发信息，大多数都得不到回复。和之前不同的是，他不打电话了。  
  
他直接发短信约宋旻浩回国之后出来谈谈。  
  
他着实不明白自己到底做错了什么，反倒是随着时间的推移，他对恋人的思念愈发浓郁。只要是不在工作时，常常就会有一种空虚感向他袭来。他并不是一个爱好众多的人。之前喜欢音乐，后来变成工作后自然谈不上喜欢不喜欢了。经纪人和粉丝调侃他是娶了工作室的男人，他也只是随之一笑，没有任何表态。  
  
他觉得自己真的很想念宋旻浩。  
  
约谈的当天大家其实都挺尴尬的，上一次他们俩面对面有亲密接触还是在约会，结果转眼间就到了这种局面。  
  
开口说第一句话时禹智皓尽力保持了一个平静理智的姿态。  
  
“为什么最近都躲着我？”  
  
对方不说话。  
  
“为什么不回我信息？”  
  
还是沉默。  
  
于是他也不说话了，只是直直地看着对方，但连自己也没察觉到的是，他的目光里连一点点责备的意思都没有，反而更多的是一种希冀，一种乞求。  
  
他还是很想很想知道为什么。  
  
像是终于被他的执拗所打败，宋旻浩叹息了一声。  
  
“我不知道要回什么。”  
  
“哥……”欲言又止。  
  
禹智皓此时不知道怎样反应才能显得正常一些，他拼命咬着下唇，防止心中奔涌的情绪又如三年前那般不可阻挡地倾泄而出。三年过去了，他经历了被封杀，经历了制作人跑路只能自己从头学编曲作曲，经历了被拖欠工资直至和前公司解约，又重新带队找到了新公司。他是大人了，他已经二十四岁了，他不能再和以前一样了。  
  
但他真的真的很难过。  
  
宋旻浩于他而言到底是什么，他从很久之前就有过思考，但一直一直得不到结论。他打心底里不肯承认，对方于自己而言确实过于重要了。  
  
从小就有着四处留学的经历，表面看起来算是辉煌的履历，但也因此没有稳定的人际关系。地下的rapper们只能算是点头之交，哥哥和他之间总是不能互相理解，朴经似乎倒还算是一个安慰，只是他们中间缺少的年份也过于多了。矫情一点说破镜重圆，其实从来都没有圆上。  
  
宋旻浩不同，他们志趣相投，自初见起就好像有着说不完的话。尽管后来不得不分开，他对这段友谊（又或是爱情）总是念念不忘。他知道感情这个事实则非常脆弱，所以他花尽了一切心思去维系他们之间的关系。他不是不知道，自己的付出比一般的人要多，但他太怕失去了，太怕以后和宋旻浩遇上时，也只能做在镜头前嘘寒问暖的好兄弟。  
  
他也不是没有察觉到，宋旻浩对自己的热情在逐日减少。刚在一起的那段日子里，他们真的无话不谈。只是后来，交集越来越少，每次打开kkt，面对着对话框，他都要思考今天到底要聊什么。强迫自己和对方去互动，因为他知道，自己不努力，一切就没有了。  
宋旻浩一开始还有兴致和他扯些有的没的，但或许是厌倦了陪他演戏，他得到的回复越来越少。他焦虑，他不知所措，他回想起来Daniel Sloss的拼图理论，如果想要把亲密的一方放进自己的拼图里，就必须互相切割成另一个样子。  
  
是我需要改变吗？  
  
我不知道，我真的不知道。  
  
他不愿承认的一个事实是，他确实没有办法和普通人维持稳定且漫长的亲密关系。  
  
确实没有处理好一段长久亲密关系的能力。  
  
这一个月的不阴不阳，他早就预料到了，而这一结果合理得他竟无法去责怪对方。  
  
无法持续被爱始终是他的痛点，对爱的需求他一直都是无穷无尽的，他又怎么好意思拿这种根本没办法实现的愿望来要求对方啊？  
  
何况那是宋旻浩。  
  
他只是一个正常人。  
  
“那我再问一个问题。”禹智皓努力平复情绪。  
  
“我们第一次上床时你为什么随身带着润滑油？”  
  
这一次宋旻浩倒是很爽快。  
  
“我本来就和很多人约。”  
  
“和谁？队里那几个吗？”  
  
“不止。”  
  
像是终于忍够了，宋旻浩露出了一个似是讽刺的笑容。  
  
“都是自己送上门来的，不操白不操。”  
  
听到这，禹智皓觉得没有必要再在这里待下去了。  
  
自己真的挺可笑的，怎么连对方拋来的友情、爱情、炮友情都分不清啊？  
  
那一刻，他真的想逃。  
  
于是他就这么做了。  
  
狼狈地从咖啡厅冲出去，开门的那瞬间有眼泪划下来。  
  
那一天他回家喝了很多酒，甚至抽起了已经戒了很久的烟。只是不知道为何越喝越悲痛，越喝越空虚。似乎心里的那个口子永远都堵不上了一样，哗啦啦往外流的，不是眼泪，而是自己的血。  
  
带着醉意，他好像无意中拨通了谁的电话，哭哭停停地说了一大堆，说自己，说他和宋旻浩。没有谁可以去埋怨，只能通过这样的方式去抒发自己的痛苦。他好像答应了对方什么，又好像推脱了什么。但留在记忆中的，更多的是那种刻骨铭心的痛。他尝试拿小刀去划自己的手臂，一刀下去，血干脆利落地流了出来，奇异的是并不觉得痛，好处是他心里真的好受多了。如果没有人可以埋怨，那可以惩罚自己的话，倒也是不错的选择。  
  
或许从头到尾就是自己的错。  
  
朦朦胧胧中，他看到有人冲了进来，一把夺过了他握在手里的小刀。那人身形瘦削，看着像是宋旻浩，他努力想把眼睛睁大看得清楚一些，却又失败了。  
  
第二天醒来时，禹智皓觉得全身就像散架了一样。  
  
尤其是脑袋，昏昏沉沉的，像埋了一个石头进去一样，又重又疼。  
  
勉强睁开眼瞥了一下床头柜，毫不意外地看见了一个打了结的已经使用过了的安全套。非常明显，鼓鼓涨涨的，内里是白色的液体。  
  
但是下一秒，等他转过头发现身边躺着的是谁时，禹智皓瞬间就凝固了。  
  
是权志龙。  
  
然后昨晚的记忆渐渐从脑海深处浮现了出来。  
  
他以为来的是宋旻浩，于是在对方抓住他手臂时就顺势依了上去。本来只是一个简单的吻，后来他逐渐往下，对象变成了脖颈，甚至是锁骨。  
  
他不想再回忆了。  
  
实在是太尴尬了。  
  
可能是接收到了他过于古怪的目光，权志龙冷不丁地睁开了双眼。  
  
区别于他的尴尬，对方倒是很自然地起了床，把散落在地面的衣服一件件捡起来穿上，边穿边解释：“我昨天过来时刚好看到你正拿着刀……”  
  
“好了不要再说了。”禹智皓突然觉得很烦。  
  
“你走吧。”  
  
见他态度冷淡，权志龙也就不再多说什么，穿好衣服洗了漱就走了。  
  
听到他把门关上的声音，禹智皓突然很沮丧。  
  
又回到自己一个人了。  
  
今后的日子，要怎么过啊？  
  
他暂时还没习惯没有宋旻浩的日子，与之相反的是，当初明明他只花了一天就接受了宋旻浩作为自己男朋友的这个事实。  
  
自己也觉得自己很贱。  
  
拥抱他的只有巨大的空虚感和无力感，明明已经长大了，但是比之从前，原来还是有那么多无法左右的事情。  
  
于是他开始约炮。  
  
这在他们的圈子里属实是再正常不过的事了，偶像不能谈恋爱，但人总是要解决自己的生理需求的。他毫不费劲地就接触到了自己的同类。刚开始只是偶尔约一个，后来频率逐渐变高，人数也变多了。他并不是很在意对方的性癖如何，甚至享受被羞辱被折磨的过程。只要不影响到上镜头，他一律给予纵容。疼痛给他清醒感，存在感，被需要感。在做爱的过程中，他可以不是禹智皓，他可以不爱宋旻浩，可以把一切的一切都忘记，他被允许流泪，允许哭叫，允许喊疼。  
  
只是偶尔做完，在深夜醒来，尽管身边的人还散发着热量，却始终无法温暖他，他还是觉得好冷。  
  
他还是很想念宋旻浩。  
  
其间不是没有人对他示过好表达过进一步交往的意愿，但他都一一回绝了。  
  
禹智皓觉得，自己就像一片雪花，如果和人靠得太近，感受到太多温暖的话，很容易就会融化。  
  
他有时会打开手机，点开宋旻浩的聊天框，发上一会呆。是的，他还没舍得把对方删除。手指在键盘上跳跃，想发条问候给他，转念一想觉得太贱了，又把信息删掉。这一套操作下来连自己也觉得自己可笑。  
  
或许亲密关系本质就是要互相伤害。  
  
他偶尔也自欺欺人。  
  
因为不欺骗自己好像没办法正常生活下去了。既然每日都会感受到痛苦，那么有错的不是自己就是世界，世界怎么会有错呢，那错的必然就是自己。  
  
经常做梦的时候，会梦到自己一个人站在一个陌生的星球上。周围没有人，目光所及的地方都是望不到尽头的海平面。蓝色、灰色与黑色，都是十分冷漠的色调，他冷得要命，只能紧紧抱住自己。  
  
惊醒后，禹智皓就开始作画，画梦里的场景。每次、每次都是一样的，常常画着画着就开始陷入情绪的狂潮中，幸好房间里的泰迪熊一直没有扔，尽管不是安抚熊，但把它抱入怀中时，还是能感受到些许安慰。  
  
他也偶尔会想起宋旻浩那天说的话，他说睡的不止队内，那又都睡了谁呢？师弟团的有吗？宋旻浩和其他人上床的时候状态会和自己的一样吗？他也会问别人你是猫吗？  
  
他不知道，他只能假设，每次得出来的结果他都不愿意接受。  
禹智皓开始考虑到底要不要给宋旻浩打电话。  
  
他确实做不到就这样放手了，即使他不停地伤害自己，也没有办法对受过的伤麻木，既然如此，又为什么不遵从一下内心的想法呢？  
  
二月份的首尔还是很冷，甚至在当天中午，气象台还预告了晚上小雪的到来。禹智皓拿起手机时，寒风已经把手背刮得泛起了一层粉色，他甚至连手心都是冷的，手指输入那串熟悉又陌生的号码时有着些微颤抖。但他知道自己的心很热，在砰砰地一跳一跳，那么有力，持续向全身各处输送血液，维持自己的生命。  
听到熟悉的等候音乐时他甚至怔愣了一下才反应过来。  
  
确实是太久没听过这个音乐了。  
  
在等待的时间里他的手心还是那么冷，但是却开始冒汗，他不得不紧紧抓住手机，防止它从掌心滑落。  
  
接通的那一刻，他一瞬间又感到茫然，该说什么好呢，该说什么才能显得自己不那么贱呢。  
  
“哥……？”对方似乎也对他的突然来电感到惊讶，过了半分钟，才试探性地说出了第一句话。  
  
禹智皓这下子彻底绷不住了，眼泪从他的眼角滑过，直直地坠入了他的衣领间，消失不见。直至第二、第三滴的到来，聚成了一小块深色的水痕，才证明了它的存在。  
  
同时他听到，外面开始下雪了。  
  
有雪降落的声音。  
  
很轻很轻，但他听到了。  
  
他知道自己再也离不开宋旻浩了。

**Author's Note:**

> 呃如果看完之后有什么感想的话给我说说吧！  
> 没感想也点个kudos让我知道有人在看呗……


End file.
